parody_v3fandomcom-20200213-history
Alvin
20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount's TV Spoof of "Barney & The Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends" (Barney Home Video). Coming Soon To YouTube and Google Drive! Contents [hide] Cast * Alvin Seville (Alvin & The Chipmunks) as Barney * Angelica Pickles (Rugrats and All Grown Up) as Baby Bop * Arthur Read (Arthur) as BJ * Casper The Friendly Ghost (Casper) as Riff * Greg Brady as Michael * Jan Brady as Amy * Cindy Brady as Tina * Marcia Brady as Luci * Oliver as Jason * Bobby Brady as Derek * Peter Brady as Adam * Matthew, Dwayne and Steve as Jeffrey * Stephanie Tanner as Kathy * Millicent as Jennifer * Aaron as Joseph * Teddy as AJ * DJ Tanner as Min * Lidnsey as Tosha * Caillou as Shawn * Michelle Tanner as Julie * Harry Potter as Carlos * Matilda as Kelly * Michael (Backyard Gang) as Jason (from TV series) * Kevin McCallister as Kenneth * Thomas J. as Jesse * Lilo as Rebecca * Kami as Maria * Marissa & Bina as Ashley and Alissa * Sally (Wee Sing) as Hannah * Charlie Brown as Jeff * Lizzie McGuire as Kim * Tina (Still Standing) as Linda * Ned as Robert * Little Bo Peep (Mother Goose Club) as Keesha * Mark Baker as Stephen * Lisa (Wee Sing) as Kristen * Emily Yeung as Emily * Annie (Annie {1982}) as Jill * Calvin Cambridge as Chip * Harry (Full House) as Danny * Max Keeble as Curtis * Murph (Like Mike) as Mario * Rachel (Barney & Friends) as Gianna * Becca (Daddy Day Care) as Angela * Becky O'Shea as Beth * Kady (My Wife & Kids) as Whitney * Kristy (The Baby Sitters Club Movie) as Sarah * Katie (Kids For Character) as Kami * Diego as Nick * Leon (The Puzzle Place) as Scott * Chuckie Finster as Jamal * Amy as Stacy * Charlie (Good Luck Charlie) as Laura * Franklin (My Wife & Kids) as Jackson * Roddy (Flushed Away) as David (Emillio Mazur) * Little Bill as Miguel * Shing Ying as Rachel and lots more! Alvin & The Backyard Gang and Alvin & Friends and other Alvin videos In order of release date: * The Backyard Show * Three Wishes * A Day at the Beach * Waiting for Santa * Alvin's Campfire Sing-Along * Alvin Goes to School * Alvin in Concert * Rock with Alvin * Alvin's Magical Musical Adventure * Love to Read with Alvin * Alvin Live! In New York City * Alvin's Imagination Island * Alvin Songs * Alvin Safety * Alvin's Talent Show * Alvin's Fun & Games * Alvin's 1-2-3-4 Seasons * Alvin's Once Upon A Time * Alvin's Sense-Sational Day * Alvin's Musical Scrapbook * Alvin's Outdoor Fun aka Alvin's Camp WannaRunnaRound * Alvin's Adventure Bus * Alvin's Good Day Good Night * Alvin's Stu-u-u-u-pendous Puzzle Fun! * Alvin It's Time For Counting * Alvin In Outer Space * Alvin's Big Surprise * Alvin's Great Adventure * Sing and Dance with Alvin * Alvin What a World We Share * Walk Around the Block with Alvin * Alvin's Let's Play School aka Alvin's ABCs & 123s * Alvin's Night Before Christmas * More Alvin Songs * Alvin's All New Rhyme Time Rhythm * Alvin's Super Singing Circus * Come On Over To Barney's House * Be My Valentine Love Alvin * Alvin's Friend Dancing Tunes * Alvin's Pajama Party * Alvin's Musical Castle Live! * Alvin Let's Go To The Zoo * Alvin's You Can Be Anything * Alvin's Beach Party * Alvin's Round and Round We Go * Alvin's Christmas Star * Alvin Songs From the Park * Alvin's Read with Me, Dance with Me * Alvin's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! * Alvin's Colorful World * Alvin Let's Go to the Farm * Alvin The Land Of Make-Believe * Alvin Can You Sing That Song * Alvin Let's Go To The Beach * Alvin Let's Make Music * Alvin Let's Go to the Firestation * Alvin Friend-A-Mite Birthday * Alvin Celebrating Around The World * Alvin Animal ABC's * Alvin Hi I'm Casper * Best of Alvin - 20 Years of Sharing, Caring and Imagination * Alvin Once Upon A Friend Tales * Alvin Top 20 Countdown * Alvin Let's Go On Vacation * Alvin Jungle Friends * Best Fairy Tales * Big World Adventure * A Very Merry Christmas * I Love My Friends List of Alvin & Friends (TV Series) episode by seasons more coming soon... Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos